The Story of Bonnie and Clyde
by guitargal3894
Summary: Bonnie, a girl who always gets into trouble, and Clyde, a boy who is a goody-two-shoes, go through many adventures and discover many secrets. Will they find out who they are before it's too late? WON'T FINISH! READ CH. 17 AND 18!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Introduction~

This story is about my two fan characters, Bonnie and Clyde. The story is not only about their mysterious past, but also their future. Bonnie is a girl who is black in color and has white markings. By nature, Bonnie is a very bad girl (see Bonnie's bio). Bonnie gets into fights a lot, but her brother, Clyde, always intervenes. Clyde, Bonnie's twin brother, is the first one who was born out of the two. On occasion, Clyde is the complete opposite of Bonnie (see Clyde's bio). Bonnie and Clyde always work together, when they aren't fighting of course. When the two DO work together, they are inseparable.

The story starts when Bonnie and Clyde's parents… Whoops! Read on to find out the past Bonnie and Clyde don't know about, and the past the two don't even want to talk about. This story will surprise you and show you who Bonnie and Clyde really are.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 1: The Beginning~

Many years ago, there were two hedgehogs, one female the other male, who were walking down the streets of Westopolis. In their arms, were two bundles. The bundle in the female's arms then started to cry. "There, there," she said. "Please don't cry. Be strong, my daughter, be strong." The male hedgehog looked at her. His gaze then went to the baby girl in his wife's arms. "Marianna, you do realize that we cannot keep these two. They'll give us trouble." Marianna looked at her husband. "I know, Markus, I know. What else am I going to do if I cannot say goodbye to my twins?"

The two kept on walking. Marianna started to think to herself. "What will happen to my children? I know that someday my daughter will find out her true abilities, but what will come of my son? Will he have the opposite powers of my daughter?" Markus looked at his partner. He noticed that Marianna was deep in thought, though without asking, he already knew what she was thinking about. "Don't worry, Marianna, the children will be fine." As Markus said that, he and Marianna stopped at the entrance to an ally way.

Marianna kissed her son and daughter one final time before she placed her daughter in Markus's arms. Markus then walked down the ally way. He looked at the children in his arms. He whispered to the baby boy as he placed the twins in a box, "Please, my son, take care of your sister for me." Markus then walked away. He then turned and said, "Someday we will meet again, my children." He turned back around and started walking towards Marianna.

When Markus went back to Marianna, he found her crying. "Why are you crying, my love," Markus asked. He was worried. Markus was afraid of what would become of his children. Most of all, he was worried about Marianna and how she would cope with the fact that she will never see her children again. "Marianna, please stop crying. I am sure that someone will find the twins." Marianna looked at Markus. Her face was wet from crying. Marianna then stood up. "Markus, who do you think will find my babies?" Markus looked at his wife. "I don't know. I don't know," he said. Markus then walked over to Marianna and the two walked away, never to be heard from again.


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Bonnie and Clyde

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 2: The Finding Of Bonnie And Clyde~

A few hours later, not too far away, Mephiles was walking down one of the streets in Westopolis. He then stopped, for he heard something. Mephiles looked around, but he saw no one. He heard that same sound again. "Now this is getting on my nerves. Where is that noise coming from?" Mephiles wondered. He started to walk slowly towards the source of the noise. "It seems to be coming from this alley way," Mephiles thought to himself. He kept on walking down the alley way until the noise was at it's loudest. Mephiles looked around. He saw nothing. Mephiles then looked at the dumpster. "That infuriating noise is coming from around here somewhere," Mephiles thought to himself. He then saw what looks like a box on the left side of the dumpster.

Mephiles then walked over to the box and leaned over it. Inside he found two babies, one asleep and one crying. With them was a note. It said:

_**To whoever may find my children,**_

_**Please take good care of my children and give them a good home. Their names are Bonnie and Clyde. Both of them are twins, one boy and the other a girl. Please, whoever finds them: give them a good home and a family who would love them. Both of these children are special, but their true abilities are unknown to me. Like I said, please take good care of my children and keep them away from any harm.**_

Mephiles read the note over at least three times. After he read it, he looked at the babies and the first one he saw wasn't the one who was crying, but the beautiful baby who was asleep. He then tried to pick up the sleeping baby, but the other stopped its crying and bit Mephiles. Mephiles then picked up the baby who bit him (the one who bit him had fallen asleep while Mephy was reading the note) and then the sleeping baby and said, "I guess I'll take care of you two." Mephiles then walked back to his home with the two sleeping babies in his arms.


	4. Chapter 3: Bath Time

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 3: Bath Time~

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Mephiles shouts as he tries to catch the running Clyde. "NO!!!" Clyde says in his cute 2-year-old voice. Mephiles stops running and tries to catch his breath. "It has been two years since I have found these two and Clyde won't stop giving me a hard time," Mephiles thought.

Mephiles looked over to Bonnie sitting quietly on the couch. "At least you won't be as much trouble as your brother," Mephiles says to Bonnie as he picks her up. "Where we going???" Bonnie asks innocently. Mephiles looks at her. "You are going to take a bath." He says to Bonnie, knowing that she is easier to give a bath than Clyde is.

After Mephiles gave Bonnie her bath and put her in her favorite pink-footed pajamas, he looked at the frightened Clyde. "Now it's your turn," says Mephiles. He then quickly goes over to Clyde and bear hugs him before he could run away. "NOOO!!! I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH!!!" Shouts Clyde as he tries to get out of Mephiles's grip on him. "YOUR TAKING A BATH WHETHER IT'S THE LAST THING YOU'RE EVER GOING TO DO!" Yells Mephiles as he tries to get Clyde in the tub.

After Clyde's bath, Mephiles put him in his blue-footed pajamas that matched Bonnie's and then set him down on the couch next to his sister. "Now," says Mephiles. "Was it THAT bad?" Clyde looks angrily at Mephiles. "Yes," Clyde says as he turns so his back faces Bonnie, and then crosses his little arms. Mephiles sighs as he picks up Bonnie and sits where she was and then sets her on his lap. "At least you don't smell like cow manure anymore," says Mephiles as he pulls Clyde closer to him.

Bonnie looks up at Mephiles and Mephiles looks at her. "Can we watch that racing movie?" Asks Bonnie. "What racing movie," Mephiles wonders. Then, Clyde turns around, uncrosses his arms and sings, "GO, SPEED RACER, GO!!" Mephiles looks at the two smiling up at him and says, "OK. We'll watch Speed Racer." Bonnie and Clyde look at each other and shout, "Hooray!"


	5. Chapter 4: School

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 4: School~

Time passed and then Bonnie and Clyde turned 5. Mephiles woke the two up earlier than usual by saying, "Wake up, lazy-bones. You don't want to be late for your first day at preschool."

Bonnie immediately jumped out of bed and Mephiles helped her get dressed in a cute purple dress with flowers on it and matching shoes. Clyde, on the other hand, fought with Mephiles. He didn't like to get dressed, neither did he like to go anywhere besides the park. After Mephiles managed to get sweatpants and a black shirt with a skull on it saying 'I am a good boy' on Clyde, Clyde then ran into Mephiles's bedroom. Mephiles knew Clyde was going to hide in his room, so he didn't care and got Bonnie and Clyde's backpacks and lunches together.

As Mephiles dropped Bonnie and Clyde at the preschool, he told the teacher that Clyde was a bit of a troublemaker. He then looked at the twins play-fighting one another. "You two be good while your here, ok??" Mephiles said to them. He then looked at the doorway and saw Shadow standing there.

"What are you doing here? I get enough of you already," said Shadow. Mephiles looked at him evilly. "I came to drop off these two," said Mephiles referring to the twins. "I have a question for you, Shadow. What are YOU doing here?" asked Mephiles. Shadow looked at him dead in the eyes and said, "I am here because G.U.N said I needed to do a little community service. I chose this for I thought it looked easy." Mephiles laughed and said, "Taking care of children isn't an easy job. Trust me, I know."

Mephiles then left the preschool. Shadow looked at Bonnie and Clyde playing with each other. As more children came, the noise grew with all the children playing. Shadow went over to the teacher, who was apparently Marianna, and said, "Have you ever noticed that Bonnie and Clyde both look a lot like you, Marianna?" Marianna looked at the two playing. "It can't be," Marianna thought. She shook her head and then went back to what she was doing.

Shadow watched all the children play and noticed that two of them were in a fist fight. The two who were fighting were Clyde and Night (yes, Night is in preschool the same time as Bonnie and Clyde). Shadow went over to them and broke up the fight. When Shadow turned around, he looked down and saw Bonnie. "My brother always gets into fights," she said to Shadow.

The day moved on quickly. Mephiles then came to pick up Bonnie and Clyde. "Looks like you've had a rough day," Mephiles said to the tired Shadow. Shadow, trying to be funny, said, "If I ever get married, I swear I will NEVER have kids." Mephiles then looked at the twins and signaled them to come with him.


	6. Chapter 5: Home

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 5: Home~

As Bonnie and Clyde were walking home from school, Mephiles asked them if anything exciting went on today. "Why do you want to know," said Clyde. Mephiles looked at him, not pleased by the way Clyde just spoke to him. "The reason I ask, Clyde, is because I am curious. Bonnie, did your brother get into any trouble?"

Clyde motioned to Bonnie not to tell Mephiles anything, but being the good girl that she is, Bonnie said, "Of course my brother got into trouble." Clyde slapped his face and Mephiles said, "Did he now. Well, what did he do?" "He got into a fist fight with another kid named Night." Mephiles looked angrily at Clyde and said, "You do know what this means, do you Clyde?" Clyde looked at him innocently and said, "My sister is a tattle-tale?" Shaking his head, Mephiles said, "No, it means that when you get home, you are GROUNDED. NO TV, NO ANYTHING!!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Noticing that Mephiles was extremely angry, Clyde turned his head so he looked at his feet and said obediently, "Yes sir. Sorry sir."

Meanwhile, Marianna went home and told Markus who she saw at the preschool. "Who found them then, Marianna? Who has been raising our children these 5 years?" Markus asked, worried about the answer. Marianna looked into his eyes and then looked at her feet. "Mephiles the Dark apparently found our children." Surprised, Markus said, "WHAT!!! MEPHILES FOUND THE CHILDREN!!! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH DANGER THEY COULD BE IN RIGHT NOW. FOR HEAVENS SAKE MARIANNA!!!" Marianna looked at Markus, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Markus, the children weren't in any danger. When I looked at them, there wasn't a single scratch on them. They seem to be fine."

When Mephiles and the twins walked through the door, Bonnie immediately ran and sat on the couch as Mephiles dragged Clyde, by his ear, to his room. As he shut the door, Mephiles said, "If you even think about leaving this room, I swear you will have a miserable life. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Clyde nodded his head and Mephiles left the room and walked down the stairs.

As he walked into the living room, Mephiles noticed that Bonnie was trying to take off her shoes. He walked over to her and helped her take off her shoes. Bonnie then reached up, wanting a hug. Mephiles then gave her a hug, when the phone rang.


	7. Chapter 6: The Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 6: The Phone Call~

"Who is this," Mephiles says as he picked up the phone. A mysterious voice answered him saying, "I need you to do a little favor for me, Mephiles." Mephiles was worried, but quickly overcame it by saying, "How do you know who I am, and how did you get this number. The last time I checked, my number wasn't in the telephone book." "That I know, Mephiles. Like I said before, I need you to do a little favor for me," said the mysterious voice on the other line.

Mephiles sighed. He was afraid of what the 'little favor' was for he didn't want Bonnie and Clyde to get hurt in any way, or worse, taken away from him. "I'm listening," Mephiles said at last. "Good," said the mysterious caller, "I need you to bring young Bonnie to the alleyway that you found her in." Surprised, Mephiles said, "No that is completely out of the question. Give me a good reason why I should bring Bonnie to a place like that." The mysterious caller then said, "You have until midnight tonight to bring her, or I will come to your home, and kill both of the twins." With that, the mysterious caller hung up.

Mephiles turned his head and looked at Bonnie. She was rolling on the couch, playing with her toes. Mephiles then walked over to her and picked her up. "Where we going?" Bonnie asked innocently. Mephiles looked into her little eyes and said, "Daddy has to take you to his room for a moment." "Ok," responded Bonnie.

Mephiles placed Bonnie on his bed and went looking in the drawers of his dresser. Bonnie tried to see what Mephiles was doing, but ended up falling off the bed. When Mephiles heard Bonnie crying, he turned around, picked her up, and placed her back on the bed. When Mephiles went back to what he was doing, Bonnie stopped crying and started to roll around on the bed, playing with her toes.

Mephiles took out of the drawer a little white dress with little pink flowers on it. Mephiles turned to Bonnie and then dressed her in the white dress he found for her. Mephiles then took out a pair of little pink socks with white flowers on them and a pair of white shoes with little pink bows on them and placed both the socks and the shoes on her tiny feet.

Mephiles looked at Bonnie for he thought that she looked like an angel. Mephiles looked at the clock that was on his nightstand. The clock said it was 7:30. Mephiles then looked back to Bonnie and said, "Go back downstairs and sit on the couch while I make you and your ungrateful brother dinner." Obediently, Bonnie did what Mephiles said.

Before he went into the kitchen, Mephiles peeked into Clyde's room and saw him playing with his action figures. "Have you learned your lesson?" asked Mephiles. Surprised to see him, Clyde jumped up and said, "Yes sir, I have learned my lesson." Pleased, Mephiles said, "Good. Now go downstairs and sit on the couch with your sister as I make the two of you dinner.

As the twins were eating, Mephiles phoned Shadow.

Shadow: Hello? Who is this?

Mephiles: It's me, Mephiles. I have a favor to ask you.

Shadow: *sighs* What is it Mephiles?

Mephiles: I need you to keep an eye on Clyde for me.

Shadow: What for?

Mephiles: I need to take Bonnie somewhere important and you're the only one who can keep Clyde under control.

Shadow thought. He hated babysitting more than he hated community service. But Shadow then realized that Clyde liked it when Shadow was doing something with his guns.

Shadow: All right, Mephiles. I'll keep an eye on Clyde for you.

Mephiles: Thanks Shadow.

Mephiles hung up the phone. By the time the twins were done eating it was 9:00. Mephiles cleaned up the mess that they made and waited for Shadow to come.

When Shadow did come, it was 10:00. "What took you so long?" asked Mephiles. Shadow said, "G.U.N. asked me 1000 questions on where I was going." Mephiles nodded, picked up Bonnie, and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 7: The Mysterious Caller

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

Note: for this chapter only, Lord Ragnar is a fan character that belongs to me. A description of him is on my homepage of this site.

~Chapter 7: The Mysterious Caller In The Alley Way~

Mephiles was walking down the street in Westopolis, every step taking him closer to the dark alleyway that he found both Bonnie and Clyde in. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Mephiles's neck and fell asleep. Mephiles looked at her. "She looks beautiful," Mephiles thought.

Mephiles stopped at the alleyway and looked down it, not seeing anything. Worried about Bonnie's safety, Mephiles changed himself so he no longer looked like Shadow. In his 'battle mode', Mephiles cautiously walked down the alleyway until he saw a shadowy figure standing in the moonlight.

"Who the h*** are you," asked Mephiles. Noticing that Mephiles's grip had gotten tighter, Bonnie woke up and looked at the figure standing in the shadows. Bonnie whispered to Mephiles saying, "Daddy, he scares me. Can we go home now?" Mephiles looked at the frightened Bonnie and said, "No, sweetheart, I'm afraid we can't go home quite yet." Bonnie looked at him in confusion and before she could even ask why, the figure started to speak, "The reason you can't go home Bonnie is because I am the one who called your so-called 'father' to bring you here." Surprised, Mephiles said, "So YOUR the one who called me. Why do you even want Bonnie here anyway?" The figure started to walk closer to Bonnie. Bonnie hid her face in Mephiles's chest. "Don't you know who I am, Mephiles?" said the figure as he came into the light. "No, i-it can't be... I thought I destroyed you years ago," said Mephiles taking a few steps back. "Who are you," asked Bonnie innocently. The creature looked at the frightened Bonnie and said, "My name is Ragnar, Lord of Darkness, Bonnie. You and I have met long ago, but you don't remember me." Seeing flashbacks of when she was just a new born, Bonnie screamed, "DADDY, GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!!!"

Mephiles attacked Lord Ragnar and ran away. Changing back into his form that looks like Shadow [his 'normal' form], Mephiles noticed a pay phone and called his house. "Please pick up," Mephiles said as the phone rang.

???: Hello? Who is this?

Mephiles: Shadow, it's me. I need your help.

Shadow: What is it? Is Bonnie all right?

Mephiles: Yes, Bonnie's all right, but not for long.

Shadow: What do you mean?

Mephiles: A hedgehog that I thought I destroyed long ago has come back, and is looking for Bonnie.

Shadow: Who is he, and why is he even looking for Bonnie?

Mephiles: His name is Lord Ragnar, and I don't know why he is even looking for her.

There was a brief pause. Shadow then said, "Go to G.U.N headquarters in Central City. I'll meet you there with Clyde." Mephiles sighed and then said, "ARE YOU MAD!!! G.U.N WANTS TO KILL ME!!!" "Calm down, Mephiles. I'll phone them that I told you to go there," said Shadow. Worried, Mephiles said, "Alright, I'll see you there." At that instant, Mephiles hung up.

Mephiles ran as quickly as he could to G.U.N's headquarters. The soldiers at the front gate open the door, letting Mephiles in. Slowing down to a walk, Mephiles went inside. There the G.U.N commander greeted him saying, "Hello Mephiles. Shadow has told us that you were coming. Please, follow me." Mephiles followed the commander to one of the conference rooms. "Shadow is supposed to be here any minute. You can wait here until he comes," said the commander.

Mephiles sat down in one of the chairs and started to rock Bonnie. "You don't have to be afraid anymore," said Mephiles, "we are safe now." Bonnie looked up at Mephiles. Face wet from crying, Bonnie said, "Where is my brother?" "Your brother will be here any minute with Shadow," said Mephiles. The door to the room opened and walked in Shadow, with Clyde in his arms. When Bonnie saw Clyde, she jumped off of Mephiles's lap and went over to hug her brother.


	9. Chapter 8: The Problem

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 8: The Problem~

Shadow looked at the twins playing as he walked over to Mephiles. "What does Lord Ragnar want with Bonnie," asked Shadow. "I don't know. Maybe their parents know," responded Mephiles. Shadow looked at him in confusion. "I thought you were their father," said Shadow. Mephiles stood up and said, "Yes, but not their birth-father."

Shadow: What do you mean?

Mephiles: I only found them in an alleyway. I didn't bring them into the world, I only brought them to my home to raise them for I found them in a box near a dumpster.

Shadow: Who are their parents then?

Mephiles: I don't know. The note I found with the twins didn't said.

Shadow: Then how are we going to find the parents of these two?

Mephiles and Shadow turned their heads so they were looking at the twins. Then both Shadow and Mephiles noticed that the commander was standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there, commander?" asked Shadow. "Long enough," said the commander in response.

Commander: I have a solution to your problem.

Shadow: What is it?

Commander: Well, with Mephiles's permission, we could do a DNA test on the twins to see who their parents are.

Mephiles: *angrily* Out of the question.

Commander: Now, Mephiles, no need to get defensive.

Mephiles started to lunge towards the commander when Shadow pulled him back. Mephiles sighed and said, "Fine, if you can catch the two, you can do a DNA test on them." The commander reached down to pick up the twins when Mephiles said, "Bonnie, Clyde, go and play hide-and-seek with the commander." When that was said, Bonnie and Clyde started to run away and hid somewhere in the base. "Why did you do that," asked the commander. Mephiles said in response, "I do recall saying 'if you can catch the two'." The commander turned around and sent one of the soldiers to catch the twins.


	10. Interlude

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde. Below is what happened after Chapter 8…

After Mephiles said for Bonnie and Clyde to play hide and seek with the commander, the soldier the commander sent to find Bonnie and Clyde ended up finding them, and ran a DNA test on the twins. Through this test, Shadow and Mephiles found out that the twins' mother was their preschool teacher.

Because of this discovery, Bonnie and Clyde were separated for there was a threat when the two were together. Both Mephiles and Shadow decided which of the twins would go with either of them. Shadow decided to take in and train Clyde, and Mephiles decided to keep Bonnie.

As time went further, Bonnie taught herself to be the bad girl that she is in her biography, and Clyde taught himself to be the good boy that he is in his biography.

As Bonnie and Clyde gotten older, both had completely forgotten that they were related. No one knows how that had happened, but it is said that it is due that they never saw each other again after they were separated.

Because Bonnie and Clyde had forgotten that they were brother and sister, they quickly became enemies, and ended up fighting with each other a lot.

Both Shadow and Mephiles noticed the fact that Bonnie and Clyde had forgotten they were related and decided not to tell them that the two were related and that each other even existed for they thought that not telling them would keep them safe.

More time passed and Bonnie and Clyde made close friendships to the people whom they are friends with today (stated in their biographies).

Every day, after Bonnie and Clyde had forgotten that they were related, both felt that something in their life was missing. Both of them never knew what that something was, until: Bonnie and Clyde started to fight each other to the DEATH...


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

Note: From this point on the chapters will no longer have titles... only the chapter number.

~Chapter 9~

"YIN! YIN! Curse you Bonnie where are you!?!?!?" shouted Jet the Hawk. He was looking for Bonnie (now 16) when she took off for no reason. Jet looked around, until he saw Shadow. "Hey Shadow," Jet said to Shadow, "Have you seen this girl? She ran off and I can't find her anywhere." Jet held up a picture of Bonnie. "What is her name?" Shadow asked, though fearing the answer. Jet put the picture away said, "Her name is Bonnie and she is my best friend." Shadow glared at him and sighed. "I haven't seen her in about 11 years," Shadow said. Jet was confused, but he went down the street, eager to find Bonnie when all of a sudden Bonnie jumped out of nowhere and said, "BOO!" "AHH!" Jet screamed. "BONNIE DON'T DO THAT!!" Bonnie fell back in laughter. "You shoulda seen your face, Jet. It was classic," Bonnie said still laughing.

Meanwhile, at G.U.N's headquarters, Shadow was showing Clyde a few simple moves. "So that's how you do it," Clyde said innocently. Shadow rolled his eyes when G.U.N commander walked in. "Shadow," he said. "I need to talk to you alone, if you don't mind." Shadow nodded and told Clyde to keep working on what he taught him. When Shadow was out of the room, Clyde started to become suspicious. "I wonder what that is about," he wondered and started to follow them to a conference room. Clyde put his ear to the door and listened. "I hear Shadow, the commander, and Mephiles's voices, but what are they talking about?" said Clyde softly.

At that same moment, Bonnie was in the air ducts and listened in on the conversation between Shadow, the Commander, and Mephiles.

Commander: You both know and remember Bonnie and Clyde?

Mephiles & Shadow: Yes

Commander: well, we have received a report that Bonnie is causing trouble all over the city.

Shadow: that is impossible. The last time i saw Bonnie was when she was a nice and innocent girl. She never would cause trouble.

Mephiles: Has Clyde been acting like that recently, Shadow?

Shadow: Yes, he has. How did you know?

Mephiles: Because Bonnie and Clyde must have switched personalities somehow.

Commander: Well...

The Commander was cut off when Bonnie accidentally fell out of the air ducts and landed on the table. She looked around, wide-eyed and surprised to see the three of them. "Commander," said a lieutenant. "Yes, lieutenant? What is it?" The lieutenant dragged Clyde in. "Apparently Clyde has been eavesdropping again." The commander nodded and the lieutenant left.

Bonnie and Clyde just stared at one another. "Bonnie, Clyde, what are you doing here," Mephiles demanded. "I'll just go finish my training," Clyde said and walked out of the room.

All eyes were on Bonnie. She hated when all people in the room were staring at her. Bonnie got off of the table and started to walk out of the room when the commander told the guards to arrest Bonnie. This made Bonnie jump. She saw the soldiers come after her and she started to run. The soldiers then boxed her in. Bonnie threw open her arms (as if someone was going to give her a hug) and a blast of energy came from her and made way for her escape.

Shadow and Mephiles watched the whole scene in awe. Neither one of them knew that Bonnie had that kind of power inside of her. Clyde was also watching the scene. When Bonnie looked back, her and Clyde's eyes met. And at that instant, both hated one another.


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 10~

Bonnie looked at her hands in awe as she walked down the streets of Central City. "How did I do that," she wondered. Hearing a noise, Bonnie put her hands down and looked around cautiously. "It must be the wind," she thought. Bonnie turned back around and saw Jet standing in front of her.

Jet looked into Bonnie's bright yellow eyes. "What's wrong?" Jet asked. "I-Its nothing," replied Bonnie.

Jet stared at Bonnie and said, "Then why are you stuttering? You never stutter unless something bad has happened." Bonnie turned around and started to walk away. "Bonnie I know you better than that. Please tell me what happened," shouted Jet. Bonnie stopped walking. Jet walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Its hard to explain, Jet," said Bonnie. "Try me," replied Jet.

Bonnie told Jet everything that happened in the G.U.N headquarters. Even about the explosion that emanated from her.

Meanwhile, Clyde was asking Shadow about the explosion that came from Bonnie and who Bonnie was. Shadow only looked at him and said in a threatening tone, "CLYDE, I WANT YOU TO DROP THOSE QUESTIONS. BONNIE IS A TROUBLEMAKER AND IS SOMEONE YOU SHOULD NEVER WORRY ABOUT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Afraid, Clyde nodded his head.

As Bonnie was walking home down the dark streets of Central City, she heard a strange noise and quickly turned around. What she saw was a male white hedgehog with black markings. Bonnie just stood there and stared at him and he at her. "Who is he," thought Bonnie. As she was deep in thought, the white hedgehog attacked her and said, "You must be wondering who I am." Bonnie, struggling to get up, nodded her head. "Well," said the white hedgehog, "My name is Clyde. And you must be Bonnie." Bonnie only glared at him, and the two started to fight.

Off in the distance, another white hedgehog, this time without markings, was watching the scene. He then ran to Bonnie and Clyde who were fighting and used his Psychic powers to restrain the two.

Clyde glared at the white hedgehog and said, "Who the H*** are YOU???" Bonnie, also looking at the white hedgehog, said, "What are you doing here???"

The white hedgehog only stared at the two. "My name is Silver," he said. "I am here to stop your fighting." "Our fighting is none of your business," responded Clyde. Bonnie looked at Clyde and started to remember what Shadow and Mephiles said on the G.U.N base.

*Flashback*

_**Commander: You both know and remember Bonnie and Clyde?**_

_**Mephiles & Shadow: Yes**_

_**Commander: well, we have received a report that Bonnie is causing trouble all over the city.**_

_**Shadow: that is impossible. The last time I saw Bonnie was when she was a nice and innocent girl. She never would cause trouble.**_

_**Mephiles: Has Clyde been acting like that recently, Shadow?**_

*End Flashback*

"I wonder if Clyde used to be a bad boy like me, and why did Shadow say that I was a nice and innocent girl," thought and wondered Bonnie. Little did Bonnie knew, Clyde was thinking the same thing.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

**Note:** for this chapter only, I just wanted you to know that I do not own Jinx (Jinx is a fan character of someone I know on Piczo.)

~Chapter 11~

Silver dropped Bonnie and Clyde from his psychokinetic grip he had on them. "Why are you here," asked Bonnie. Silver looked at her and at that instant, Bonnie started to like him - a lot. Unknowingly, Clyde slipped away, and went back to G.U.N headquarters. Silver noticed this and let him go.

"I came because I didn't want to watch you two fight anymore," Silver said as he and Bonnie walked down the streets of Westopolis. Bonnie looked at Silver in confusion. "Why were you even watching us in the first place," Bonnie asked, "It's unlike you know something that I don't." Silver sighed. At that moment, Bonnie knew that Silver was hiding something. "What are you hiding," Bonnie asked demandingly. "I-it's n-nothing," Silver said, hoping she would buy the lie. But Bonnie wasn't stupid. "You do realize I have been raised by thieves, liars, and who KNOWS what else... if you THINK you can fool me, then you are sadly mistaken," Bonnie said with her hands on her hips and standing in front of Silver.

Silver knew he couldn't hide anything from Bonnie, now knowing the fact she could see through any lies that he could tell (Note: in this story... Silver sucks at telling lies and is VERY bad at it). "You will learn in time," was all Silver could manage to say. Bonnie then took her hands off her hips and started back home.

*Back at the G.U.N base*

"HE DID WHAT!!!" Shadow said as Clyde told him what happened. "Why was Silver even there in the first place," Shadow wondered angrily. Clyde grew afraid, mainly because Shadow was like a father to him his whole life and he hated to see him angry (Note: Shadow loosing his temper is 10x WORSE than Sonic loosing his.).

"Geez Shadow, calm down," said a familiar voice. Both Shadow and Clyde turned around to see Scourge standing up against the door. "Why so ticked off," Scourge asked, walking over to Shadow and Clyde. Shadow glared at him. "He's mad because Silver intervened with me and Bonnie's fighting," replied Clyde. "Heh... THAT'S why he's mad. It seems SO pathetic if you ask me," said Scourge. Shadow started to grow tired of Scourge's presence and said, "Scourge, I swear, if you don't leave, I will personally call Jinx and tell her to get rid of you." Scourge gulped and started to run away... mainly he didn't want to have a 'meeting' with Jinx. (Note: A 'meeting' with Jinx in Scourge's eyes means having his butt kick by Jinx... lol... sometimes, I like making Scourge suffer... Scourge: GEE THANKS!!!)

******

Me: I know... I know... that wasn't an exciting chapter... but Scourge appeared in it!!!

Scourge: that's right... I'M THE BEST!!!

Me: *rolls eyes* Scourge... YOU ARE SOOOO STUPID

Scourge: What did you just call me???

Me: I called you S-T-U-P-I-D STUPID. And not to mention that you're not even as cool as you think you are

Scourge: *starts getting furious* WHAT!?!?!?

Me: *smiles evilly* I'm not afraid of a sorry excuse for a hedgehog

Scourge: *gets even more mad* I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HEDGEHOG!!! *Starts chasing me*

Me: me and my BIG mouth.... *runs away from Scourge*

Note: to see the end of this skit, please go to my 'My Skits' page on my Piczo site shown on my homepage of this site.


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 12~

When Bonnie got home, she started to wonder why Silver truly intervened with her and Clyde's fighting. At that instant, one name popped into her head, Mephiles. He knew almost everything about her, so Bonnie thought that he would help her

When Bonnie got to Mephiles's home, she told him everything that happened and asked why the dark energy came out of her hands and destroyed the soldiers and everything around her.

Mephiles sighed. He just recently met with her real parents not too long ago; therefore he knew the powers that both Bonnie AND Clyde possessed.

Bonnie didn't like the sound of Mephiles's sigh. "What," Bonnie asked. She was afraid of the answer. "When I met with your real parents, not too long ago, they told me everything."

Mephiles started to tell the story to Bonnie.

~*~ *~*~

_**Marianna: *listening to Mephiles telling them what happened at G.U.N base* so that's why the reporters are going crazy all over the news**_

_**Mephiles: Exactly... can you tell me anything on why Bonnie had that ability. To me, it looks like Shadow's Chaos Blast... only it was black.**_

_**Markus: *wide-eyed* *leans over chair***_

_**Mephiles: *noticing Markus's reaction* what's wrong?**_

_**Markus: Well, I know what ability both Bonnie AND Clyde have**_

_**Marianna: Clyde has an ability too???**_

_**Markus: yes... sadly Bonnie's is more destructive**_

_**Mephiles: What is Bonnie's ability?**_

_**Markus: Bonnie's ability is rather unusual. She has the ability to control 'Dark Matter'**_

_**Mephiles: 'Dark Matter'? What is that?**_

_**Marianna: yeah Markus, what does that mean?**_

_**Markus: Mephiles, did you notice a dark aura around Bonnie's hands before she let out that blast that looked like 'Chaos Blast'?**_

_**Mephiles: *thinks***_

_**Mephiles: yes... there was a dark aura around Bonnie's hands. Why?**_

_**Markus: that was 'Dark Matter'. **_

_**Marianna: Markus... why didn't you tell me Bonnie had that ability?**_

_**Markus: *evil eyed* I have my reasons, Marianna. **_

_**Mephiles: If Bonnie can control 'Dark Matter', then what is Clyde's ability?**_

_**Markus: Clyde's ability is the opposite of Bonnie's. He can control light.**_

_**Mephiles: Light? **_

_**Markus: yes, light. Tell me, Mephiles, does Bonnie and Clyde's friends give them a nickname?**_

_**Mephiles: *thinks* yes. Bonnie's friends call her 'Yin' and Clyde's friends call him 'Yang'. Why do you ask?**_

_**Markus: are you familiar with the origin of 'Yin and Yang'?**_

_**Mephiles: Yes. If I recall, Yin and Yang are two halves of a circle. Yin is dark, feminine side while Yang is light, masculine side. *Slaps hand on face* Now I get it.**_

_**Markus: *smiles* If Bonnie has already discovered her powers, then it won't be long until Clyde discovers his.**_

~*~*~*~

Bonnie's eyes widened as Mephiles told her what happened. She was even more surprised that it also included Clyde. "What does Clyde have to do in all of this?" Bonnie asked. Mephiles looked at her and said, "You will learn when the time comes."

******

Me: Wasn't that a surprising story? Now you know what abilities that Bonnie and Clyde possess

Mephiles: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER THAT BONNIE HAD THE ABILITY TO CONTROL DARK MATTER!?!?!?

Me: hey... don't blame me... I am making this up as I go...

Mephiles: it still would have helped to know that earlier.

Me: I didn't think of it earlier.

Mephiles: WHY???

Me: Mephiles...

Mephiles: Yes???

Me: *yelling* I USE MY IMAGINATION TO THINK MY STORIES UP... IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, TELL ME NOW!!!

Mephiles: *gulps* *shakes head 'no'* *runs away*

Me: that's better *satisfied*


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 13~

At the G.U.N base, Clyde was asking Shadow about Bonnie's ability. He also wondered why he and Bonnie looked alike.

Shadow: to tell you the truth, Clyde, you need to find Mephiles and ask him. He will probably have the answers.

Clyde: *sighs* ok... I'll go find him

It took 3 hours for Clyde to find Mephiles. Clyde eagerly ran up to the door of Mephiles's home and knocked on the door. Clyde was out of breath. The door finally opened, and Clyde saw Mephiles. "What do you want," Mephiles said, not recognizing Clyde. Still out of breath, Clyde said, "My name is Clyde. *Pant* I need to ask you some questions. *Pant* Shadow told me you had the answers."

Mephiles's eyes widened when Clyde told Mephiles his name. "It can't be," Mephiles thought. He looked back into the house. Bonnie was still on the couch, wondering what was going on. Mephiles then looked back to Clyde and said, "Please, come in."

Confused, Clyde cautiously went inside of Mephiles's home. Clyde then saw Bonnie on the couch, watching his every move. "If either one of you dare to even think of fighting, I swear I will end BOTH of your lives," Mephiles said in a threatening tone. Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other and shrugged. Clyde then looked at some old photos Mephiles had on his fireplace mantle.

As Bonnie and Clyde looked at the old pictures, Bonnie noticed one that looked like her and Clyde sitting together, happy. Wondering who was really in the picture, Bonnie said, "Hey Mephiles, who is in this picture?" Mephiles walked over to Bonnie and looked at the picture she held in her hand. "Sit down, both of you," Mephiles said.

Mephiles looked at them as he sat in the chair across from the couch that Bonnie and Clyde sat on. At that moment, another knock came from the door. Mephiles went over to the door and opened it and saw Shadow standing there. Mephiles then motioned for him to come in. Shadow then sat in the chair that was next to Mephiles's.

Mephiles: It's about time you two know the truth

Clyde: What truth?

Bonnie: Yeah... what are you talking about?

Shadow and Mephiles: *look at one another*

Mephiles: tell me, do either one of you know your parents?

Bonnie and Clyde looked at one another in confusion. "What could they be getting at?" both of them thought.

Mephiles: Bonnie, you wanted to know who was in the picture, correct?

Bonnie: yeah...

Shadow: and Clyde, you wanted to know why you and Bonnie looked alike, right?

Clyde: yeah...

At that moment, Mephiles told Bonnie and Clyde the story of how he found them. He told them that they weren't enemies, but brother and sister - twins. He and Shadow told them that they were separated when they were younger, due to a threat to their lives.

Shadow: you two must have forgotten that you were brother and sister after we separated you.

Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other in surprise. "All this time we were fighting, we were actually brother and sister?" Bonnie said, still surprised at the situation. Clyde held his head and said, "This is so confusing… my head hurts."

Mephiles and Shadow looked at each other, pleased. It took years, but they finally told Bonnie and Clyde the truth.

......

Little did they know, the battle had only begun.


	16. Chapter 14: Bonnie's Diary

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shadow, Mephiles, or any other character that is owned by SEGA. The characters I DO own are Markus, Marianna, Bonnie, and Clyde.

~Chapter 14: Bonnie's Diary~

**Authoress's Note:** this chapter is Bonnie's Diary entry. There may be a few chapters in this story when I will write some chapters as Bonnie's Diary entries. The chapters with Bonnie's diary entries are the only chapters that will have names. Now, I'll let you get on with the story.

May 14, 2009

Dear Diary,

Today, the being I trust in the WHOLE world (Mephiles) just told me and Clyde, my WORST ENEMY, that we weren't enemies at ALL!!! Instead, he told us that we were brother and sister - twins, separated when we were younger. But that STILL doesn't explain why Clyde and me forgotten that we were brother and sister. Hmm.... Maybe that White hedgehog that I saw earlier that stopped Clyde and me from fighting might know... I don't know. I hope HE has the answers, for I know only one thing: HE IS CUTE!!! Silver was his name... I think. Oh well. HE IS CUTE!!! O.O I hope Clyde (or anyone else) doesn't find out that I have a HUGE crush on Silver.

Twins. Who would think that Clyde and me are TWINS! Jet is going to have a ball when I tell him this. *Sigh*

Ok... I'm bored... I NOW know that I have a brother, but why didn't Mephiles tell me a few years ago when I asked him if I had a sibling??? Maybe he was just protecting me, but that still doesn't give him the right to lie to me. I may have known Mephiles for as long as I can remember, but.... great.... I lost what I was going to write next. Mephiles and Shadow said something about a threat to me and Clyde's lives and that is why we were separated. I wonder who or what that threat was or is.

On to other matters. When I was eaves dropping in the G.U.N base, I overheard that Clyde and me must have switched personalities. Right now, Clyde is nice and innocent and I am mean and a troublemaker. I wonder if I was nice and innocent when I was younger. I don't know. I probably was, but I don't remember it.

Also when I was in the G.U.N base, some soldiers started chasing me (probably due to the fact that I cause a LOT of trouble and give G.U.N a hard time) and they started to surround me. The next thing I know, a black aura appeared around my hands and I released what seemed to be Shadow's Chaos Blast, but it wasn't. There was something even MORE dark about it. I wonder if Mephiles knows 'cause I sure don't...

Hmmm.... now I think about it, I don't think I have ever seen Silver around here before. I wonder if he is either from another country or something. Maybe I should ask him, but no. That would be rude... great... now I sound like Clyde... I AM NOT A NICE GIRL... I AM A GIRL WHO LIKES TO CAUSE TROUBLE AND GIVE THE AUTHORITIES A HARD TIME!!! I'm glad I got that out of my system. *Yawn* I'm tired. It is 11:00 at night and I should have been in bed about an hour ago. Oh well. I should be getting some sleep because Mephiles told Clyde and me that he and Shadow had a surprise to tell us. I can't wait to see what it is.

Good Night!!!!

~Bonnie

******

Me: just to tell you, that is what Bonnie writes in her diary. I will put more chapters as Bonnie's diary in the future...

Clyde: BONNIE HAS A DIARY!!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT!!!!

Bonnie: STAY AWAY FROM MY DIARY YOU FREAK!!!

Clyde: Ok... T.T

Note: to see the end of this skit, please go to my 'My Skits' page on my Piczo site which is shown on my homepage of this site.


	17. A Note From The Authoress

Dear readers,

If you haven't noticed by now, I haven't updated any of the following stories in a long time:

The Adventures of Nightmare

The Story of Bonnie and Clyde

The Story of Sapphire

There is a very good explanation in why I haven't updated these stories. I haven't updated because I have a serious case of writer's block. I can't think of anything to complete these stories and I'm afraid I never will. Another reason I can't continue is the fact I have a TON of homework. I DO go to school and homework is still one of the reasons I can't update.

A third reason I can't update is because I have no inspiration. I normally get the inspiration I need for these stories from music, television, sometimes from friends, and mostly my imagination.

To those who have enjoyed reading my stories, I am very sorry that I haven't updated.

If you by any chance have an idea to help me update any of the three stories that I have written above, please, by all means, help.

NO INSPIRATION = NO UPDATES!!!

Please don't be mad with me. This is the first time I have written a letter explaining why I can't continue these stories anymore.

If you like my writing and are sad that I can't continue the three stories that I have stated above, there is hope.

I will still continue writing small stories and skits. The stories will be assignments from my classes, mostly my English class.

I still accept fan character to be part of my stories or any of the skits I may write. Please respond if you have a fan character and wish for him/her to take part in my future short stories, skits, or have them play a part in the stories I have severe writers block for (the three stories stated above).

I know I have repeated myself numerous times in this letter, but don't get mad at me. I should let you know that I have a tendency to repeat myself on certain occasions, this being one of them.

If you like, I have will change my homepage stated in my profile. The previous one was from Piczo, and due to the fact Piczo has fucked themselves up (pardon my language), I can't update my Piczo site anymore (most people know about this).

Please see my profile and sign the comment board on the bottom of the page (note: this only works if you have a deviantart account… I don't know if you can sign without an account or not, so don't flame me)….

I thank you for taking the time to read this abnormally ridiculous note.

Signed,

guitargal3894


	18. UPDATE!

_**TO ALL THOSE WHO ENJOYED THIS STORY!**_

I'm glad to say that I have finally decided to rewrite this story! Isn't that great!

I will post the basis to the new version of "The Story of Bonnie and Clyde" on my Deviantart Page (my user name is guitargal3894). The basis' name is "The Story of Jessica and Jayson" (I can't come up with good names T.T)

I would like to change the name of this story when i rewrite it... If you have a deviantart account, the artist's comments at the bottom of the deviation will give the information about a new name (if you don't have an account, you can suggest a name when you review the story…. hopefully if you review this page…)

HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE DAY!

please do me a favor and help me with a new name! i would truely appreciate it!


End file.
